


[Fan Story] Daphne Blake X Josh Maxwell

by TimedWatcher



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Implied Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: A teeth pulling tutoring job has perks he didn't even ask for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	[Fan Story] Daphne Blake X Josh Maxwell

**Author's Note:**

> For BraveVesperia01

Bursting through the school doors, he was already down the first set of cement stairs, heading for the second, until he heard his name called. He turned in a snap, and there she was.

Daphne Blake.

She waved in his general direction with the dignity of royalty or the first lady of a president, as she certainly moved with the grace of one, hugging the railing as she did. Was she flagging HIM down? He checked behind himself to be sure. Then she called out his name again. "Josh! Joshy! Wait a sec." She was quite fast in getting to him; those long legs helping her down the steps in a hurry.

She leaned down into his vision, those lavender loafers with the large back heels giving her an edge over him. He wasn't that small... "Hi!" Daphne had that kinda gratingly pleasant/super model voice to go with that beaming smile. Usually the kinda people that talked like that were such fakers - but he never got that from Daphne, and that was the worst part: Everything about her was real. She had to have been a good person to hang out with Velma. "Look, I know we don't talk much, but do you think you could help me? Y'see, I have this math test coming up in a week, and it'd be real neat of you to give me a hand."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He was sure nothing good could come of spending alone time with Daphne. She usually hung around with that jock guy, whatshisname... Fred, so he paid extra care and attention to his distance between him and her even now. The only thing that gave him pause to even reconsider was that she was a friend of Velma's, but unless she was the one that asked him to, he wasn't gonna do it. He jumped the rail onto the grass, trying to avoid her further.

"I could get you a date with Velma!" That stopped him dead in his tracks. A date with Velma...? Daphne was totally out of his league, but Velma? He could picture himself with her. Yeah, why not? "In fact, I asked Velma if she knew any smart guys with straight A's that could help me - and she was big on you."

He turned, approaching slowly. "Velma? Mentioned me?" His hand on his heart, he didn't expect that.

Daphne's voice changed, as well as her tact. "Yeeaaaah. She said if there was somebody that could help me, it'd be Josh!" Ugh, that phoniness - but... d'oh. He believed her.

His heart skipped several beats. He knew it! That one project they did together, that had to have been the time she fell for his charms. If only he hadn't been such a wuss and asked her out when he had so much alone time with her, then he wouldn't have to help Miss Congeniality over here...

Josh puffed himself up, looking like he was about to come to her rescue. "Daphne, I will teach you everything I know about math."

==================

An orange light from a desk lamp reflected off stacks of diet soda cans, as Josh crumpled some looseleaf paper before tossing it off into the trash. "Okay, let's try this again. Something simpler this time." He opened up the textbook again, flipping backwards through the pages, scouring through the text, trying to find an easy one. He came upon one he thought Daphne could solve, and he started it off by reading the current US population at the time the book was written. "So despite making up only thirteen percent of the total chart, they commit fifty percent of the crimes. How much of this community doesn't?"

"I dunno, a million?" Daphne responded absentmindedly as she ran a file along her fingernails, before showing them off to herself.

Tapping the pencil between his teeth, resulting in a clacking. His disappointment was obvious. "That's not even close."

Her palm hit her forehead. "Oooh, I'm sorry - but math is so hard."

"It's not just because 'math is hard.'" He mocked with a whinier voice than hers. "You're not even trying, are you?" He put heavy emphasis on the you in that. "Why are you even here?" He sputtered in frustration. "Look, just stick to your original plan of marrying someone rich, because I don't have the time." No date with Velma was worth this aggravation. He was already out a couple bucks from buying those drinks she wanted.

Daphne looked offended, raising a finger, about ready to say something.

But she didn't.

She stuffed that nail file into her purse then threw it down at her feet. Pulling herself with her seat towards the desk, her fingers interlocking, showing off all her well manicured nails and her posture perfect. Her red hair flipped over her shoulder as she looked his way with those big, sparkling green eyes of hers. "Okay then, teach me, Josh."

He wished he could deny the conviction behind her words.

==================

He had been pacing outside the room for what felt like hours, when it had only been a couple minutes. Occasionally peaking in through a bit of glass to a lone teacher and Daphne. The last question seemed to really stump her, as she chewed on the eraser. Her dainty knuckles pressed underneath her chin, before inspiration struck, jotting it down. Standing straight, she pushed down her dress and placed it on his desk, waiting for him to grade it.

Josh stepped back, mentally praying, hoping for the best. If she failed, would she even fulfill her end of the bargain? 'Please Daph, use that little head of yours and reuse some of what I taught you.'

The metal door swung open, as Daphne held the paper in front of her face, and as it came down like a curtain, her face was neither excited nor grim, just neutral. "I got a B-!" Her excitement came in a tidal wave, as her knees bent, before jolting her back up. Her arms extended out, bolting towards him. Josh opened himself up to her at the last second as she collided into him.

"That's great!" They spun together in eachothers arms, her hands on his head, while his were around her hourglass middle. His elation for Daphne passing was tempered by thoughts of Velma.

She pushed him back a little, arms now on his shoulders, but Daphne was looking stressed again like she was during the test. "There's just a teensy... weensy... little problem." He stood sorta confused. She passed, didn't she? "Velma is dating Shaggy." Daphne blurted out the dirty little secret she had been keeping from him.

His heart sank, the color from his face drained.

All that work...

All those days...

And for what? To find out the girl he wanted more than anything was dating that stoner? Shattered, dejected, he slumped, wanting to just go crawl into some cave.

"But don't worry! I can make this up to you! I promise." She then took his hand, and started to run away with him.

Oh no, was she gonna set him up with that awful Marcie Fleach?

==================

Standing inside his perfectly lit from the outside room, alone with a cute girl, his mind was elsewhere. Mainly in not wanting to get himself beat up. "What about Fred?"

"We're just friends." It was short and shrift, and it felt like he killed the mood. Daphne then breathed deep, stepping back, creating a barrier between them. Leaned up against his desk, Daphne turned to punch in the lock on his door. As she did, he checked for any stains, before folding his arms, trying to act casual. She started off by repeating herself. "We're just friends, mainly because he knows about it. Josh, there's something you should know about me, and there's no great way I can tell a guy about it, so... I'll just show you."

She pulled up the skirt of her purple dress by the lavender hem, and in a lacey pair of magenta colored see through panties with floral patterns akin to a doily, nestled between her creamy thighs and legs wrapped in pink pantyhose, sat a bulge - an impressive one. Daphne went to take them off, but she could tell he already knew, and she let the elastic snap. "I hope you're not mad..." Daphne blushed as she posed, standing more on her left leg, her hand covering another.

"... is this really the only reason Fred won't touch you? What an idiot." Her lips smooshed together tight trying to hide that smile; she reminded of a cat when she did it. Untying the knot in her green scarf, he could see that her neck was covered in freckles. Daphne reached back, tongue in the corner of her lip, struggling for a moment, before unzipping herself, and letting her dress fall around her feet in a pile. He had always wondered if she was a legit red head, as her face was freckle free, but just below the surface did they lay in wait. Freckled from the top of her shoulders all the way down her middle, even between her breasts, her body was like a map of the world, with little beauty marks dotting her everywhere - she reminded him of a strawberry, parts of her skin more ripe than others.

Her hands held over her boobs for a moment, a hint of humility, before finally reaching back to unclip them. Maybe she was afraid he wouldn't think they were big enough compared to Velma's. Daphne slipped out of her cone shaped bra, revealing pink and perky torpedo tits. They were like something you'd see on a 1960's pinup girl, with puffy nubs at perfect handful sizes. There was a twin set of triangle shaped highlights with lines connecting them he imagined she got from sunbathing.

Velma who?

She closed the gap between them, her cock swaying back and forth. Her cock hung heavy, below where the line of her tiny mesh fishnet stockings ended at the top of her thighs. She kicked off her shoes gently, her ballerina sized feet bound in the material. He wondered about how hard it must have been for her to pleasure herself, as her tiny wrists weren't halfway to the girth of her cock. "Could you do me?" She asked, her sharpest nail pointing down.

Josh dropped to his knees willingly, guiding her towards him by her tight tummy, her petite milky waist making her navel seem nonexistent. Framed by her fire crotch, her cock was a tasty looking pale pink, and even bigger than his. Yet it wasn't some grotesquely sized abomination, it was... cute. Even her balls were cute, svelte and small - the precum sheen on her head reflected like a recently licked grape lollipop. "I make all the girls wet."

"Shut up." She looked away, trying not to smile.

He nuzzled it, laying soft kisses along it. Lifting it at the base, his tongue slimed up the shaft, imprinting the details of the few creases that marred this otherwise perfect looking dick, before catching the tip with his mouth. Her hands fell softly onto his head, running through his brown hair, as hushed moans escaped her. 

He opened his eyes, checking to see if he was on the right path. He gave her a look with her cock in his mouth, and that seemed to trigger something in her. "Hoh, wow." Her clear complexion radiated heat, her face turning several shades.

Slurping her in with complete abandon, he groaned around her shaft, letting her know even further how much he loved going down on her. Her thatched nest of red pubes got closer and closer as he went further and further on her pole, as he bobbed himself forwards and back. Her lip hung open, a satisfied look on her face, eyes almost closed as she looked down on him. He could feel a subtle squeeze when he was doing something she particularly liked, but she never yanked on his hair.

Then her hips started going crazy, and her hands became like a vice. He didn't mind, wanting Daphne's seed more than anything.

Out of nowhere, like a third hand, her slender leg curved on top of his shoulder, anchoring him into her, like she could swing off him like a stripper pole. Before he could admire her flexibility, she ejected down his gullet in spurts that pulsed out from her aching penis, and he swallowed her sweltering semen without question, loving the uncharacteristic gritted teeth and hunch he managed to suck out of her.

He let her fall naturally from his mouth, as he exhaled, pleased with himself.

Daphne stood over him, catching her breath, her supple red knees turned inward, awkward like a giraffe. "Golly, you really know how to suck cock." She slapped her mouth closed with both hands. Daphne then unclasped herself, waving herself down like she had the vapors. "It's just so hot in here that I'm saying the things I mean to think." She spoke in that frayed, 'apologizing without apologizing' tone he found cute on her.

It was his turn now - and he couldn't believe he was gonna lose his virginity to Daphne Blake of all girls.

He stood up while taking off his pants - his big mistake being that he did it in a way that mooned Daphne. She rushed over and hold of him, looking at him with a dead seriousness, her pupils dilated. "I need you." Daphne's bubblegum pink lips pressed against his, pushing him up against his desk. His hands held onto her petite, triangle of a stomach, allowing himself to be led.

With his back now on the desk, her groin lined up perfectly with the position of his behind. Picking up her yellow purse, she pulled out a tiny bottle of lube. Spritzing down her finger, she jostled it against his hole, giving it several taps for good measure with her thumb, before doing soft pressured openings, trying to see how much he could take early on. He was scared at first of one of her nails scraping him, but she seemed extremely careful, only ever feeling her fingerprint leaving gooey trails in a circular motion.

All this fingering and lotion rubbing made him realise something: It didn't seem like she was in anyway interested in his hardness like he was for hers. "Hey, what about me?" Sucking her off was fun, but he needed some love too.

Daphne palmed her hands together in a prayer. "I've never been able to do this before. Please, Josh, I'll make it up to you later with all the blowjobs you could ever dream of - but... I need your ass." She looked desperate.

He sighed - maybe he'll lose his virginity next time. "Fine." He held his legs apart as Daphne got giddy, clapping her hands in a way that reminded him of a humming bird.

Daphne gave her mast several wet sounding jerks, making sure it was up all the way, as she adjusted him and herself. He could feel her now, poking. Daphne had a determined look on her face, as her fragile fingers struggled to push that prick into him; her thin eyebrows furrowed in frustration, her focus off him entirely, and like the only part of him that existed to Daphne was his lower half. Picking up that plastic bottle again and dolloping herself this time in squishy squirts. She strained once more, and he could feel the pressure start to build, that head beginning to peak inside.

*SPLRT*

It slipped in suddenly halfway.

She saw that shocked look on his face. "Are you okay?" Genuine worry from her.

Any qualms he had about this melted away. "Y-yeah." Their hands became one, as Daphne squeezed his digits. For him, he just laid there uncomfortable, taking it as he felt her length crawl slowly inside him - just happy to be her first. Daphne seemed patient, watching his winces.

Then it hit her.

"Oh. My. Gosh! No wonder guys want to do this so much!" Pinning him down with a strength he had never seen from her before, Daphne began to thrust, going faster and faster, before becoming unrestrained in her lovemaking by going all out, his place of study rocking back and forth, and he held on for dear life, as there wasn't much space left for him to go. 

He grunted in discomfort, as her breathing became heavy, pumping him with all she had - but he couldn't deny he wasn't enjoying it, because he was doing it someone he cared about, as he wrapped his legs around her buns, he uttered the words he never thought he'd say to her. "I... I love you." He had been in denial about it, but he wasn't some amazing tutor. Daphne really tried, and showed him a part of herself that he thought she wasn't capable of. Now she was showing him all of herself in her own enthusiastic way.

"I... love... you... too...!" Daphne nodded in a rapid squint, as she made a point of humping him between words. Her headband had come a little loose, as a strand of reddish orange hair stuck to her forehead, as she bit her lower lip. She pulled away from him, and that usually sweet voice of hers became a squeal of delight as she penetrated him at his furthest depths, her eyes hitting the top of her head, as different parts of her face raised and fell, maybe unable to process exactly what she was feeling, before their faces mashed together in an impassioned kiss, as he felt her sweet release deep inside his cavity.

Daphne promptly collapsed in a heap on top of him. He watched her frazzled hair rise and fall with his chest, a feeling of serenity crawling over him like the sun was doing. 

He just about nodded off to sleep, as painful as it would have been - but there was a small niggling in the back of his mind, and he didn't mean her penis as it was going limp.

Maybe he had said the L word too soon.

Maybe she was just caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Daphne... do you really love me?" He asked, caressing some of her freckles.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't have gotten you pregnant otherwise." What. "We're gonna have beautiful children together, I know it." Daphne gushed.

"Huh?" His head shot up when she said that.

"Don't worry!" She rubbed her face against his. "Daddy'll help pay for it!"


End file.
